Love's Destiny
by Van's Zoid Girl
Summary: It happened. The Great Van Flyheit fell in love, but Fiona broke his heart. And now Van must battle both against his heartbroken feelings and his long-lost twin brother for Fiona and Zi's safety. VF MI
1. Heartbreak

Note: This is my very first fic, so please, be gentle. This story takes place 1 year after Rudolf's Coronation. Van hasn't changed much, only grown a bit taller, but not as tall as in Guardian Force. Fiona's grown a little taller, but the rest of her hasn't changed much. But now that I think about it, on the first GF episode, when Van has the military uniform, he doesn't look as tall as when he has the GF uniform, so in my story he'll be almost as tall as the first episode in GF but still 15 years old. Cool! (I'm a bit crazy, so don't listen to me.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or Van, Fiona, Moonbay, Irvine, etc. But I do own some characters though. If there's any similitude between this and other work, either real or ficticious, it's pure coincidence. All these ideas came out of my freaky little dreams. (Really, I dreamt all this. It may seem unbelievable, but I did.) If you sue me for any reason, you'll only get a pencil, an eraser and a review for Spanish class. (I hate Spanish. Even though it's supposed to be my first language. I hate it!!!!!!!) Now, on with the show!  
  
Love's Destiny  
By Van's Zoid Girl  
  
Chapter 1: Heartbreak  
  
Van had tears streaming out of his eyes. He ran until he could no more, then hid among the trees in the forest. Fiona entered the forest, looking for Van. She wanted to apologize to him.  
  
"I have to apologize to him. Poor Van. Maybe I overreacted." Fiona thought as she looked for Van all over the forest. "Van! Where are you? Please answer me!"  
  
Van was hiding from everybody, especially Fiona. After all:  
  
  
  
Van and Fiona were sitting around the campfire, eating some of Moonbay's cooking; and Moonbay and Irvine were tending to the zoids. Then Fiona brought up something they had discussed several times before, which they hadn't noticed, but always ended up in an argument.  
  
"Van, take me with you to the military base! I'm sure I'll find a Zoid and then I'll help!" she begged. Van sighed, as he had done several times before.  
  
"But Fiona, it's dangerous! I don't want you to go." He said, making Fiona a bit angry.  
  
"But it's hard to wait, and being left out! I worry a lot." She added.  
  
"Well, I don't care! You're staying. I don't want you to get hurt." He declared. Then he thought, he should tell her now. "Fiona, I."  
  
But he couldn't finish what he wanted to tell her so much. She just burst out.  
  
"I hate you! With all my heart! And I never want to see you again! " she said, at the top of her lungs. Van's eyes went wide as those words pierced deep inside his heart, and shattered it.  
  
  
  
It seemed like he wasn't worth anything in his world. It had happened. The Great Hero Van Flyheit had fallen in love, and had his heart broken. He would never forget those hurtful words.,he though, not in a million years.  
  
*** *********** ******* ******** **********  
  
What do you think? This was chapter 1. It tells why Van is upset. Kinda sad, isn't it? In my story, Van's wearing, you know the blue outfit he wears on the first episode of Guardian Force, when he's in the Wind Colony?, he's wearing that; and Fiona's wearing what she wears on that episode too, you know, the orange dress? Well, I would like it if you people read and reviewed. After all, this is my very first fic. I know it's not that good, but if you guys help me, I'm sure it'll get better! Now please, press the "Submit reviews" button, onegai! 


	2. I tried, but it's no use

Thank you so much to my first reviewers. Thanks to you, I promise I'll finish my fic. It'll get better. But I warn you, my first chapters are a bit short, so I'll update 3 times a week, if I can, okay?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or anything, except when my own characters come out.  
  
Chapter 2: "I tried, but it's no use."  
  
He had tried to tell Fiona how he really felt, but she had cut him off and told him how she felt. "She hates me. I'm just a spineless weakling, a big loser who just couldn't tell the most beautiful girl that I .love her." Van said sadly as he looked down. "Why does it have to be so difficult?" Meanwhile, Fiona was still searching for him. She hadn't realized what she had said, until now. "Van, come out! Please! I have to tell you something. Please come out." She begged, as she couldn't find him anywhere. Where could he be? Then all of a sudden, she heard Van's voice coming from up a tree. "Why should I? You hate me and you never want to see me again; you made yourself pretty clear, if you ask me, Fiona." he said, as he rested his body on a branch. "No, that's." she started to apologize, but Van couldn't keep quiet. "Just leave me alone. Beat it!" he yelled at her from his branch. Fiona got startled, as Van had never yelled at her sounding angry before. "Just leave me alone. Please." Fiona started to cry. "I hate you, Van! I really do!" she yelled back at him, as she took off running. "What have I said.?" she thought to herself. "I know, Fiona. I know." He said calmly as he sat on his branch, looking down the path Fiona ran through. Then he let himself fall back onto the branch again, sighing. "Way to go, Van. You chased away the only girl you've ever loved. You stupid idiot." He said to himself.  
  
******************************************  
  
Back at the campsite, Moonbay got worried when she saw Fiona run back to the campsite crying. She approached her, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Fiona?" Moonbay asked in a gentle tone of voice. Fiona turned to look at her. "I hate him!" she said sobbing, and hiding her face in Moonbay's shirt. "There, there. Who do you hate, Fiona?" she wondered, who could this innocent girl hate? "Van! He's such a jerk!" she stated. Then she started imitating him. "Just leave me alone. Beat it!" "Are you sure? That's not like Van at all." Said Moonbay with a puzzled face, as Fiona went to where Zeke was. "After all, just this morning, I heard him asking Zeke for advice on how to tell Fiona how he felt about her. I know it's a stupid idea to ask an organoid for love advice, but. Van will be Van." She said, as she wandered into the forest to look for Van.  
  
***** Moonbay found Van, and was running to catch up to him. Apparently, he was going somewhere.  
  
"Hey Van! Wait up!" she called out to him. Van ignored her request. "Leave me alone." Was all he said as he kept walking with his head hung low. "C'mon. I just wanna talk to you." She kept trying until he finally slowed down. Van sighed. "What do you want?" he asked her. "I would like to know; what the heck is your problem with Fiona????!!!!!" she yelled at him. "Ask her! She's the Oh so wise Ancient Zoidian that's got a problem with me, not the other way around!" he said, sounding frustrated. "She told me you acted like a jerk." "Bet she probably didn't tell you that she said she hated me!" "She said she hated you before you got mad at her?" Moonbay asked, suddenly her anger disappearing. "It's all my fault. I started that fight we had earlier and during it, Fiona got mad 'cause I wouldn't let her go with me. I told her I didn't want her to get hurt and she said she hated me and that she never wanted to see me again right before I told her that I." he said, as a few tears came down his cheeks. "That you love her?" Moonbay completed, with a mental grin.  
  
Van didn't answer. Moonbay thought for a second then said:  
  
"Don't worry! We'll sort this out at the Gustav." She said in a comforting tone. "I'm not going back!" he said, moving away from her. "What do you mean?" she asked him. "I'm going back home with Zeke and the Liger." He said, walking away from her, headed for the desert. Zeke appeared next to him, sensing Van wanted him to be near. Then he and Zeke ran off into the desert, where the liger was waiting for them.  
  
*************************************************** "Moonbay here. Why does Van want to return home? And does he LOVE Fiona? I tried to talk my way into convincing him but he wanted to leave. I hope Irvine has better luck. Meanwhile, a mysterious pilot is wreaking havoc on Zi. Just who is this guy anyway? Next time on Zoids: Chapter 3: "Snap out of it, Van!" See ya on the battlefield!"  
  
You heard Moonbay. So, if you want to know what happens next, Review! It is a wonderful thing to do for a newbie writer like myself. 


	3. Snap out of it, Van!

Sorry for the late update. I know I was supposed to update on Sunday or Monday, but my computer wouldn't turn on. (Stupid laptop, making me do late updates.) Well, to compensate, here's one of the longest chapters in my fic. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: "Snap out of it, Van!"  
  
Moonbay went back to the Gustav. Why is Van acting like this? Not normal. She made her way back only to find Fiona talking to Irvine.  
  
"What are you so worked up about, Fiona?" asked Irvine, as always, concerned about what might bother Fiona, who was like a younger sister to him. Reminded him so much about his sister, Helena. "I hate him! I really do!" exclaimed Fiona, while the tears fell uncontrollably from her eyes. She was really upset. (No kidding.) "Who do you hate? Raven?" wondered Irvine. Raven was probably the only person he could think of that Fiona would hate. After all, she was all about love, peace, etc. "No. Van." She answered, surprising Irvine. "What?! Why do you hate him?" he said back at her. "Since when does Fiona hate Van? I thought she." he thought to himself.  
  
Fiona was thinking what to say. Should she tell Irvine that she really loved Van, but hurt him? Not likely! She was saved by Moonbay.  
  
"Just let Fiona be, and go knock some sense into Van!" yelled Moonbay at Irvine, who winced at the sound of Moonbay's loudness. "Moonbay! Where's Van?" Fiona asked. Irvine paid no attention to Fiona. "What's wrong with Van?" he asked, knowing already what was going on but, just to make sure. "." "Well? What is it?" "He.said he's.going back home with Zeke.and the Liger." announced Moonbay as Irvine quickly got up and ran in direction to the desert. "No." Fiona whispered very softly. It was her fault that Van was leaving.  
  
***************************  
  
Not far from here, in a government base belonging to the Republic:  
  
"Say good bye, Republicans!"  
  
Then the Zoid that belonged to that pilot let loose a charged particle beam. The base blew up in smithereens. There were ashes everywhere. Only 3 officers survived, because they happened to be departing from the base at the time to go to New Helic City. They were Major Rob Hermann, Captain O'Connell, and Colonel Krueger. Only a path of molten magma was what's left of the immense republican base.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha!" laughed the pilot at the sight of the mass destruction he had caused once more. Inside the 3 Pteras, the officers were still in shock about what just happened.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Major Hermann, as he overlooked the destroyed base. "I have no idea." Said Lt. O'Connell. "Do you think it might be Raven?" wondered Old Man Krueger.  
  
Hermann and O'Connell shook their heads. Raven was severely injured by Van almost a year ago. He had survived but he still wasn't on fighting conditions. Not to mention, he didn't have a zoid.  
  
"Look! Over there! Isn't that a Blade Liger?" said O'Connell as he pointed to a zoid figure among the dark ruins. Krueger and Hermann gasped. "But it can't be! Van Flyheit would never do this. Not Dan's son." Krueger exclaimed. He couldn't believe this. But it was unmistakable. The only known Blade Liger in Zi belonged to Van. "Last week I received a call from Major Schubaltz of the Imperial Army. Their mayor base was destroyed by a Zoid that looked like a Blade Liger, much like our case. They are searching for it." Stated Hermann to his companions. "Then let's investigate and bring him to justice for all the lives he's claimed." Said Krueger.  
  
Giving one last cackle, the pilot of the Blade Liger disappeared into the mist. *******************************  
  
Irvine was having a hard time catching up to Van. He was way ahead of him, even though he was walking alongside the Liger.  
  
"Van! Where are you going?" called Irvine to him. Van just stopped. After a while, he answered. "I'm going home." He said plainly. He knew what was coming. "Why did you get so upset with Fiona?" Irvine questioned him. "I'm tired of this. Now, leave me alone, ok? It's none of your business. Now lay off." Van said, a bit fuming. Why does everybody want to get in his life? Why don't they just mind their own damn business? "You love her, don't you?" said Irvine, catching Van off guard. Van blushed 3 shades of crimson. "Just leave me alone." He yelled, as he walked away from Irvine. Irvine just smirked. "Now who's gonna help Fiona find Zoid Eve?" he asked coolly. Van didn't stop walking. "Don't know, don't care." Van said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Listen, buddy! I know you love that girl, it's written all over your face! You can't just leave her!" Irvine yelled at him. He was getting angry at this. IDIOT! Van blushed a couple more shades of red, which Irvine noticed. "Oh, no? Just watch me! And who says I.love her anyway?" he said, sounding disinterested. "Your heart does, and I do too. Got a problem?" said Irvine as he crossed his arms over his chest. Van started to twitch. "Yeah, I gotta problem! Just leave me alone!" he burst out. "I'm going home. Let's go, Zeke." "Roooooooaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr!" [Translation: NO!] roared Zeke at Van. "What do you mean NO?!?" Van yelled at his organoid. (Well, can you blame him? Everybody's picking on him today.)  
  
Suddenly, They were startled by screams from Moonbay and Fiona. They were coming from the camp. "Huh?" said Van and Irvine at the same time as they looked back. "What's going on?" asked Van. "Sounded like Moonbay and Fiona." Answered Irvine. "No DUH!" exclaimed Van, sounding exasperated. "I'm gonna go check on them. Bye, Van. See ya around. I hope everything turns out alright." He said as he turned to the forest. "Leave me alone!" yelled Van as he and Zeke got in the Liger. "I hate Fiona. I hate Fiona. I hate Fiona. I love Fiona. Aggghhh! I just can't stop thinking about her. I should hate her! She hates me! I.love her."  
  
***************************  
  
Moonbay and Fiona were cornered in the campsite. A black Blade Liger was attacking the campsite, slicing everything in its path.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" Moonbay yelled at the pilot of the black Blade Liger. "Moonbay, I have a bad feeling about this." Fiona warned, as she cringed. Irvine made it to camp and ran to the girls. "Yo girls, what's up?" he asked, receiving a questioning look from Moonbay. "Where's Van?" she asked.  
  
Suddenly, the pilot of the black Blade Liger opened his cockpit and jumped out. Everybody gasped, especially Fiona.  
  
"But it can't be."  
  
The pilot was semi-hidden in shadows, but everybody could see him. He had spiky dark hair with streaks, black eyes, and a red mark on his face. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt, with an evil look in his eyes. He had an evil smirk on his face. It was.Van?!  
  
"Van? Is.that you?" Fiona asked. "No, I'm not that pathetic weakling. My name's Rai Flyheit and Van's my twin brother." He announced. "No kidding." said Irvine and Moonbay at the same time. Rai (pronounced "Ray") turned to Fiona. "And you.who might you be?" he said, eyeing her up from head to toe. Fiona flinched. "Hey, what's your problem with Fiona, you punk?" said Irvine, sounding harassed. "Fiona.a beautiful name for a gorgeous girl. Are you my brother's girlfriend?" Rai questioned her. "No, I'm not. What do you want?" "At first I just wanted to terrorize people, blow up bases, cause mass destruction.but now I just want to get to know you better, Fiona." He said, taking a step closer to her. She took a step away from him. "Oh, I don't think so. You're coming with me." He said as he grabbed her by the wrist. Fiona screamed. "No! Let me go! Van!" "Why do you call for HIM? Is he SPECIAL to you?" Rai questioned further as Fiona blushed pink. (In case you didn't notice, in Zoids CC/GF, boys blush red and girls blush pink.) "No matter. Smell ya later, guys!" he sneered at Irvine and Moonbay as he picked up Fiona and jumped into his cockpit. Fiona screamed again. "Somebody help me!" "Fiona!" yelled Moonbay and Irvine as Rai's Blade Liger disappeared into the darkness.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
*********************** "Irvine here. Van's twin brother falls in love with Fiona, and kidnaps her. Hey! Rai! Leave her alone! Can't you see? She doesn't share your feelings! Hey, Van, what're you thinking about? Next time on Zoids: Chapter 4: But he'll never come now. See ya on the battlefield!"  
  
SO, I made this chapter longer than my other ones. The whole Van's twin brother idea was given to me by Sora Himura, another author in fanfic.net. She's working on a Zoids fic (she hasn't posted it yet) that involves Van having a twin brother and, she let me borrow that idea for my fic. She gave me a glimpse of her upcoming fic, and it's really good! She's a lot better than me, but I guess that's because she's had experience (she has 2 Rurouni Kenshin fics in this site. If you like RK, check 'em out. They're awesome!). Well, just thought you people should know this, just in case. Well, until next chapter! Now please, review! 


	4. He'll never come now

Updated twice in one day.  
  
Chapter 4: "But he'll never come now."  
  
Irvine and Moonbay watched helplessly as Rai departed with Fiona. Something must be done. Moonbay decides that they must talk to Van. Only he would be a match for Rai. Must be weird having an evil long lost twin brother. The weirdest things happen to Van.  
  
"Irvine. We have to find Van. Poor Fiona, with that evil guy. Why didn't we do anything to stop him from taking her?" said Moonbay, sounding angry with herself. Why didn't they do anything to stop Rai? "Don't know. Now, let's find Van! As much as he denies it, he loves Fiona." Stated Irvine, as he got in his Command Wolf and started tampering with a few buttons. "How can you be so sure?" asked Moonbay, with an insecure look on her face. "Sure of what?" "That Van loves Fiona." Moonbay answered as she leaned on the leg of Irvine's Command Wolf. "Oh, come on. It's not like it isn't obvious. It doesn't take a genius to find out that they have feelings for each other." He said as his Command Wolf sprung to life.  
  
**************************  
  
Van was resting in an oasis in the desert. He was miles away from where the campsite was. He was thinking, meditating.  
  
  
  
"Van, take me with you to the military base! I'm sure I'll find a Zoid and then I'll help!" Fiona begged. "But Fiona, it's dangerous! I don't want you to go." He said, making Fiona a bit angry. "But it's hard to wait, and being left out! I worry a lot." She added. "Well, I don't care! You're staying. I don't want you to get hurt." He declared. Then he thought, he should tell her now. "Fiona, I." But he couldn't finish what he wanted to tell her so much. She just burst out. "I hate you! With all my heart! And I never want to see you again! " she said, at the top of her lungs. Van's eyes went wide as those words pierced deep inside his heart, and shattered it.  
  
  
  
"Every time I remember it, the wound inside my heart deepens. How could she break my heart like this? Haven't I always looked out for her, protected her? Face it, Van. She doesn't love you. She does not share the same feelings you have. She hates you." Van said to himself, as he rolled to the side.  
  
Tears formed in his eyes, but they did not fall. Now that Fiona hated him, life was not worth living. It felt like he didn't have to exist anymore. He wasn't needed in the Planet Zi. Zeke sensed his master's sadness and laid down next to him to provide comfort.  
  
"Roooaaaarrrrr." [Translation: I'm sorry, Van.] "Why do you think she hates me? What have I ever done to her!?" "Roar. [ I don't know.]"  
  
Van, trying to forget, closed his eyes and fell asleep, as Zeke curled up next to him.  
  
****************************  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere near Guylos City.  
  
"My beautiful Fiona. I honestly don't see how you could possibly like Van, ya know. Can't you see? Look at me!" Rai said as he pulled Fiona closer to him, so that she could see his eyes, Van's eyes, pitch black to the core. Fiona could barely look at them and turned her head.  
  
"I SAID LOOK AT ME!" Rai grabbed her face and turned it to look right into his eyes. He couldn't stop smiling now. "I am superior to Van in every way...my zoid, my eyes..."  
  
Rai moved his face closer to hers, forcing her to look directly into his eyes up close.  
  
"I should be the one you love...you are too pretty to be in love with him... Besides, has he ever kissed you or something?" he said, faking a smile. "Not really." Fiona said, now that she thought about it. "Hmm, he must not like you, then." Muttered Rai, putting his hand on his chin. "Stop it! I can't take it anymore! Leave me alone!" Fiona said, in the verge of tears. "Come on. Don't you like me? Not even a little bit? After all, I'm Van, except 10 times better."  
  
Fiona tried to back away. Rai grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Gee, you're gonna hurt my feelings..." he said, pretending to be hurt.  
  
He pulled her back over. Fiona cringed. Rai began to run his fingers through her hair. Fiona was trembling in fear now. It seemed to feed Rai; he was loving every minute of it. He was playing with her like a mouse captured by a cat. He twirled her hair in his fingers.  
  
"Listen, Fiona. Don't go hoping for Van to come and rescue you. He'll never come now. You hate him, remember?" Rai reminded her, as she covered her ears. "No! I don't hate him!" she yelled at Rai. "Sure you do! Now, thanks for the chat but now we must go back to what I've been waiting to do for so long.destroy Van." He said, as he pulled Fiona to his black Blade Liger. "NO! Van!" Fiona yelled as she was forced to sit on the back seat of the liger and was restrained by the belts. Rai had programmed his zoid so that the belts would only loosen on his command, so she couldn't get out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. *********************** "Fiona here. Rai is torturing me by forcing me to admit that he's better than Van, and that Van feels hated by me. Is that true? Wait! Who's this nice guy who helps me? Meanwhile, Van battles an internal conflict. Next time on Zoids: Chapter 5: Fight now, Rai! See ya on the battlefield!"  
  
Rai evil!!! Yeah! Now please review! 


End file.
